April's Fools
by xChaiChanx
Summary: What happens when Shigure tells Tohru that Yuki and Kyo are dating! A hell of a lot of trouble for them, that's for sure. Rated T for language, this is NOT a yaoi fic, in fact there aren't any couples at all
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be honest, this was a very fun story to write. I feel as though it is a bit short though, oh well /**

**Rating: T for language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but someday when they're not looking...**

**Spoilers: None what so ever! For both the anime and the manga! This does take place in the Anime by the way, basically anytime you want it to. **

* * *

Among the Sohma family there were definitely many secrets, but there were also many different dangers in the family as well. This story is expressing probably the most dangerous thing that could happen in the Sohma family.

Worse then if Haru turned black.

Worse then if you went walking through the Jungle with Kisa.

Worse then Akito on crack. (Although at the right times it could be amusing…)

Oh no, this was far worse.

Shigure was bored.

Yes that's right Shigure was bored, and when he's bored bad things happen. To make matters worse he was bored dangerously close to April fool's day. Not good.

So what was this poor man to do as deadlines slowed down and the days began to drag on? Watching Yuki and Kyo fight was growing tedious, even if he did throw in a few obnoxious comments to get them all worked up. Teasing Tohru was just downright dull seeing as she never got his jokes and the only person who got riled up was Yuki and Kyo which he was used to seeing.

The question came back to him. What could this man do on the day of opportunities? Shigure's thoughts were interrupted by a large thump right outside his office. Shigure hoped nothing was broken as he rushed out of his office to see Kyo face first on the ground and Yuki's leg being stuck out on the top of the stairs. It was obvious what had happened.

"DAMN RAT! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" Kyo shouted getting on his feet.

"How so?" Yuki asked smirking. "Because I kicked you while your guard was down? I was just trying to get to breakfast when you started yelling."

"I uh… SHUT UP!"

"Idiot."

"What was that?" Kyo said dangerously.

"I-DI-OT" Yuki repeated sounding it out.

"I'LL POUND YOU!" Kyo charged at him.

"No please! Stop fighting! Let's try and have a good day today, okay?" Tohru said frantic. Kyo's scowl didn't leave his lips but he put his arms down.

"I'm not gonna have a good day if he's here." Kyo mumbled heading into the kitchen. Yuki just rolled his eyes and followed him into the kitchen. Tohru sighed, unaware Shigure as still observing the entire scene from his office door.

"It would be so much easier if those two would get along." Tohru said sadly and then headed into the kitchen herself.

"Well it would certainly make life more interesting." Shigure mumbled and laughed at the thought. That's when it hit him. Like a baseball square in the forehead from when those damn kids broke his window. Shigure smirked evilly and began to type something on his computer. Besides you have to make your own fun in this world, right?

* * *

**Dun DUN dun, well this is true with any of my stories. I will write them out fully and then based on how many reviews I get is how long I will wait to put up the next chapter, so if you like it, review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo! It's the first real chapter, the one before was just kinda like a prolouge, huzzah!**

* * *

Shigure awaited Tohru's presence he could barely contain himself. He clutched the two envelopes in his hand. One blinding orange the other a soft blue. It was the day before April fool's day and figured this was the perfect way to celebrate. Today Kyo was training with Kazuma and Yuki had to stay late for a student council meeting. That means he would have Tohru all to himself. What a perfect way to start the mission. Shigure finally head the door open and he immediately rushed outside to greet Tohru.

"Oh, Hi Shigure!" Tohru said with a smile.

"Welcome home, Tohru. How was your day?" Shigure asked cheerfully.

"Wonderful! Thank you for asking. Although, Yuki and Kyo seemed to be fighting even more then usual. I'm a little concerned." Tohru said worriedly.

"Yes those boys can certainly put on a good act." Shigure said in a barely audible mumble.

"What was that?" Tohru asked.

"Oh nothing my dear Tohru. I hate to ask you right when you walk into the door but will you make some tea? My writers block only seems to be increasing and I think I just need some tea to clear my head." Shigure said dramatically.

"Oh, of course Shigure!" Tohru trotted into the kitchen and Shigure sat down at the table waiting for Tohru to come back in.

Eventually Tohru came into the dining room with a teapot in her hand and two cups. She began to pour his tea when Shigure let out a long sad sigh.

"Shigure, is something the matter?" Tohru said genuinely concerned.

"Yes Tohru, there is." Shigure looked up at her with puppy eyes trying oh so hard not to laugh or smile.

"What's wrong? I'm here to help!" Tohru said happily.

"Oh thank you Tohru, you are so kind." Shigure said acting touched. "The problem isn't so much with me as it is with Yuki and Kyo."

"What's wrong with Yuki and Kyo? Are they alright? Have they been hurt? Are they in some sort of trouble?" Tohru asked frantically considering all the worst case scenarios. Shigure had to try so hard not to burst out laughing, but he kept his cool.

"Ah yes my dear sweet Tohru. Although they have not been physically injured they are not alright." Shigure said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru, you must promise me what I am about to tell you will never leave this room." Shigure said sternly. Tohru nodded, now very curious about the situation. "Awhile ago Yuki and Kyo began dating and thought it was a secret from everybody. Alas I had pieced it together. They made me promise not to tell you because they wouldn't know how you would react." Shigure said. Tohru's eyes widened to the size of two huge UFOs.

"Yuki and Kyo are… _dating?_ That's wonderful! I'm so glad they're finally getting along, even if it is a secret, that's so wonderful!" Tohru said completely ecstatic.

"Yes, but Tohru over the past few weeks their relationship has begun to break. I can see the two boys have been deeply damaged by this and have become even more irritable. They're so sad, it's horrible Tohru. All they want is to be in a happy relationship again but anxieties and fears keep getting in their way." Shigure said mournfully. Tohru looked as though she was about to cry.

"That's horrible!" Tohru said. Shigure nodded sadly. He congratulated himself internally on being such a wonderful actor. Of course Shigure knew that fooling Tohru was not exactly like climbing Mount Everest. But then again anyone able to see right through him would help him with his prank anyway. In Shigure's case it was a win/win situation.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tohru asked hope in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact there is. They other day I found these in the trash." Tohru looked at the two envelopes he placed on the table. She slowly picked them up and examined them.

"What are they?" Tohru asked.

"Open them up and read it. It's obvious they want to be with each other again after a series of so many cruel, cruel fights. They wrote those notes to each other, but apparently they decided against it because I found them in the trash this morning." Tohru opened the unsealed envelope and began reading the crumpled up letters.

Tohru read them both and a tear escaped from her eye. "What beautiful writing. I didn't know the cared about each other this much. What a pure relationship." Tohru said completely moved by the words. Shigure cheered inside. He knew she was completely on board now.

"I had the same reaction." Shigure said wiping away her tears. "I placed them in their envelopes and wished to give them to each other so they could read such _marvelous writing_. But if I simply placed them in their rooms they would get suspicious of me and probably throw me through a door." Shigure added. "That's why I was wondering if you could put them in their respectful lockers? The blue one goes to Kyo and the orange one goes to Yuki. I have a feeling they will also be deeply touched by their words."

"Of course I will! A love so grand should not go unknown!" Tohru said clutching the letters to her chest.

"Wonderful! Oh and Tohru you should try and drop them hints that you are okay with them being together. If you just tell them they will most likely get mad at me, but with encouragement from you they should be able to tell you. Maybe being able to show their affection for each other around the house will also allow them to grow romantically."

"Consider it done!" Tohru said determined. "Oh no! I should get started on my homework. Thank you so much for doing this Shigure. You're so kind thinking about them."

"It's the least I can do for them." 'For breaking everything in my house.' Shigure smiled and Tohru ran up to her room. When he heard the door close he waited a few minutes, went to his office and began to crack up completely hysterical.

This would most likely be the most fun week he had ever experienced.

* * *

**Poor poor, naive Tohru, oh well, it amuses me, and thts whats matters. If you don't know my review policy on the story go read the footnote in chapter one, but the bottom line is reviewupdate**


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru looked up and down the hallways and took a very large breath as she slipped the second note into Kyo's locker. She felt her heart pounding. She thought for sure she would be caught. She sighed and headed back to her classroom.

Tohru entered her class to find Hana, Uo, Kyo and Yuki all gathered together talking quietly, well for the moment at least. Tohru looked at Yuki and Kyo with wide loving eyes and was able to hold back her tears as she walked over and sat by them.

"Where were you?" Kyo asked.

"I uh… had to meet a teacher about the upcoming exams." Tohru said, feeling horrible lying to her friends.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded vigorously, hoping they wouldn't see right through her. They accepted the answer and Tohru let out a breath.

A few minutes later Tohru said her good-byes to Uo and Hana and started walking towards the shoes lockers so they could go home. Tohru was so busy daydreaming about what would happen when Yuki and Kyo made up she didn't realize another fight broke out until she heard Yuki punch Kyo square in the face.

"DAMNIT YUKI! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Kyo said as he lifted his fists.

"That'll be the same day pigs fly and hell freezes over." Yuki said slightly snappish.

"WHY YOU-"

-Sigh-

"Huh?" The two boys said in unison as they heard Tohru's happy little sigh. They looked over at her to see her hands folded right in front of her mouth. Her eyes were wide and showing a loving smile and it looked like her eyes were welling up. She also had a very faint blush on her cheeks.

Yuki and Kyo seemed freaked out by this expression and exchanged a glance. Didn't Tohru usually hate it when they fought?

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's that look for!" Kyo asked after about another minute of having Tohru look at him like that. She looked at Yuki and then back at Kyo and then back to Yuki and then back to Kyo.

"Nothing." She squeaked. And continued to head down to the shoe lockers. They were almost there when Tohru stopped suddenly making the two boys stop as well.

"Yuki, Kyo. You do know that I am your friend and you can tell me anything, right?" Tohru said. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other again and then at her.

"Uh… sure?" Kyo replied. Yuki just scratched his head.

"Good!" With that Tohru skipped ahead and went to her locker. The other two went to their respective lockers as well and began to take out their shoes. Yuki noticed it first. He reached in to his locker to grab his sneakers when something brushed against his fingers inside his shoe. Yuki looked puzzled and then sat down on the bench and looked into his shoe.

'An envelope?' He thought to himself, examining the bright orange color. He opened it up and began to read it.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Down another aisle Kyo was experiencing similar trauma. He clenched the blue envelope in his hands and began to re-read the letter over and over again.

'I read it wrong! I had to have read it wrong! There's no freaking way!' Kyo thought to himself frantically, but no matter how many times he read it the name at the end of the letter didn't change.

Yuki shook his head. This wasn't right. Kyo didn't feel this way, He hated his guts, so what's with the poetic license all of the sudden? 'A joke! That's it! It has to be some lame prank that Tohru's friends pulled on me. That's the only explanation. Besides, he would probably act all weird around me if he just left a letter like _that_ in my shoe.' Yuki shoved the note in his backpack unable to see a trash can around. He stood up and began to walk away when he locked glances with Kyo. Kyo's eyes widened then he looked away hiding a blush. Yuki felt himself jump a little at Kyo's expression and blushed very faintly as well.

'Oh crap.'

"Yuki, Kyo, are you ready to go?" Tohru said smiling brightly.

"Yea, sure." Yuki said quickly. Yuki and Kyo refused to look at each other. Tohru noticed the faint blushes on their cheeks and took it as a good sign. What she didn't know was the Yuki and Kyo were practically screaming inside. Out of frustration, confusion, annoyance and out of embarrassment. Wouldn't you be embarrassed if you found out your rival had a guy-crush on you?

-------------------

The walk home was… awkward to say the least. Tohru hummed to herself completely content while Yuki and Kyo looked down at the ground, willing the walk home to go faster.

'He's going to want me to talk to him! I can't do that! I can barely keep a conversation with him without this whole love-note factor. What the hell was he thinking? He knows I hate him and I know he hates me…. Hopefully.'

"We're home!" Tohru exclaimed as she walked through the door with Yuki and Kyo by her side."

"Oh welcome-" Shigure was cut off by the fact that both boys had rushed to their respective rooms and slammed the doors. "…Home." Shigure smirked.

"Shigure! I did it! I put the notes in Yuki and Kyo's lockers! I think they got them because they didn't fight once on the way home!" Tohru beamed. Shigure sighed inwardly at her naïveté.

"That's great! I'm sure our plan is working. I'm sure they're upstairs right now thinking about how they just want to hold each other again."

'I WANNA PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!' Yuki and Kyo both thought as they attempted to do their homework. Well Yuki was attempting, Kyo was… rearranging his room.

Yuki tried to write down some notes but was so focused on other things it just ended up being random squiggles and eventually a broken pencil.

Kyo threw down his backpack and kicked it several times. He was stressed out. They both were. Their feelings didn't change for each other just because of one stupid note that the boys hoped was either a joke or driven by hormones and just something they could laugh about later. Or, at least, deny.

"Yuki! Kyo! Time for dinner!" Tohru called from downstairs. Yuki looked at his watch. 'Has it really been two hours already?' He sighed looking at his less then complete homework before running a hand through his gray locks. He sighed again and turned toward his door only to see Kyo had come out at the same time. Kyo gave a shocked look and the two just stared at each other in their doorways until Kyo finally just closed his door all together. Yuki let out a breath and then headed downstairs.

'It has to be a joke! But then why is he acting all weird around me? Does he really expect something to happen?? Ha! Bad thoughts. Stupid thoughts, like anything ever could.' Yuki rolled his eyes before entering the dining room.

"Where's Shigure?"

"He has a deadline to meet so he's eating in his office." Tohru said with a smile.

"Oh." A silence fell between them that really only Yuki noticed Tohru continued to happily set the table.

"Oh, Kyo still hasn't come down from dinner, I'll go get him." Tohru said trotting toward the stairway.

"Kyo! Dinner!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez." Tohru heard from behind his door when Kyo finally came out with the same scowl on his face.

Kyo didn't even look at Yuki when he entered the room. Not that Yuki noticed since he was looking in a completely opposite direction from the door, preparing in advance for Kyo's arrival. Tohru kept smiling brightly as she took her place at the table. Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened at the table arrangement. On one side there were two plates while the other side was one in the middle with big trays of food blocking the other ends of the table. Tohru sat on the side with the one plate forcing Kyo to take his seat next to Yuki. The two boys cringed as if their presence physically hurt them.

The most awkward silence in all of awkward silences fell upon the three teens. Tohru ate her food rather quickly while Kyo and Yuki just looked down at their meals waiting for their blushes to fade so they could at least engage in a conversation with Tohru. It was a few minutes later that they heard the phone ring. Tohru quickly snapped up.

"I'll get it!" She chirped and headed out the door. She walked outside and gave Shigure a high five as he held up his hand. The other hand holding a cell phone up to his ear.

Kyo put his head in his hands letting out a barely audible grunt. It was barely audible but audible enough for Yuki.

'Stop acting weird around me! Fight me! Insult me! Anything! Come on Kyo you do not feel this way!' Yuki screamed inside.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Tohru and Shigure had their ears pressed against the door waiting eagerly for something to happen. Tohru was expecting them to converse with soft loving voices and hopefully make up with a small kiss while complimenting each other on the beauty of their letters. Shigure was expecting them to die from discomfort.

"I can't hear anything." Tohru whispered.

"Give them time, Tohru. They are shy boys. The whole reason they split up in the first place was because of their fear of… uh…" Tohru looked up at Shigure who was trying to figure out a way to finish the sentence. Tohru cocked her head waiting. "Shhh, they're going to hear us!" Shigure said quickly. Tohru nodded vigorously and pushed her head back against the wall.

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Yuki mumbled still looking at his meal.

"She's on the phone. Girls talk a lot." Kyo said simply trying to say as little as possible.

Silence.

"It's good food."

"Yea."

…

The two still didn't look at each other as they reached for the soy sauce on the table, a very bad thing since they both grabbed it at the same time pressing their hands together.

The two totally shocked and freaked out pulled back quickly and let out a short loud yelp in surprise. They quickly stood up and ran out the door. Yuki ran into the kitchen and Kyo ran upstairs in a mad dash not noticing Tohru and Shigure standing dangerously close to the door. Yuki went to the kitchen sink and Kyo went to the bathroom sink upstairs as they started scrubbing their hands with soap forcefully.


	4. Chapter 4

The tension between Yuki and Kyo had not cleared by school the next morning. If anything it had gotten worse. They still didn't say anything to each other, much less look at each other, on the walk to school. Tohru, again, took at as a good sign since they weren't even fighting and enjoyed what she thought was comfortable silence between the two.

"Uo! Hana!" Tohru called out running to catch up with them. Kyo and Yuki followed not wanting to be left alone again. Tohru started talking to Uo and Hana with Kyo and Yuki right behind her still looking at the ground. Both of Tohru's friends noticed this and gave them a suspicious look.

"Prince, carrot top, what's wrong?" Uo said more out of curiosity then concern.

"Uh…" Yuki tried to reply when Hana let out a pained groan as she clutched her head.

"H-Hana! Are you alright!" Tohru said rushing to Hana's side. Saki snapped her head up to look at the two boys who were now giving her frightened looks.

"Your waves give me a headache." Yuki and Kyo went wide eyed at her statement.

"Yuki, Kyo, is anything wrong?" Tohru asked concerned.

"Well, uh…" Yuki said scratching his head.

"N-no." Kyo managed to stutter. Yuki again freaked out a little inside.

"Are you sure? You know I'm here to help!"

"Damnit Tohru there is nothing going on!" Kyo snapped as he let out a frustrated sound. "Screw this place! I'm skipping today." Kyo said rather loudly as he began to ran away with Tohru calling after him.

"Oh Kyo! It's not a good idea to skip! Kyo! Kyo! Oh no!" Tohru said frantically. "Yuki can you please go get him." Tohru said with wide puppy eyes. Yuki cringed at the task but eventually he nodded reluctantly and chased after him.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Tohru?" Uo said scratching her head. "You know those two really hate each other."

Tohru looked at her and smiled. "Oh no Uo! Kyo and Yuki have actually been dating! I know I shouldn't have told you but I am just so happy! Although, they haven't even officially told me yet." Tohru said slumping a little.

Uo and Hana gave her a shocked and confused look.

"What do you mean they've been dating? One, I was sure that they weren't… that way. And second it's pretty clear that they kind of despise each other's existence." 'Besides it's obvious that those two have enormous crushes on you.'

"Oh no! Shigure told me this. They were dating for awhile and then they were driven apart somehow, I don't exactly know the whole story but Shigure and I are determined to get them back together. Mostly because Shigure found these letters that they had written to each other in the trash. The writing was so marvelous that he sealed them back up and had me put them in their lockers. Ever since they haven't fought once! Isn't that marvelous!"

Tohru completely oblivious to how ridiculous she was sounding still sported a huge smile on her face. Uo and Hana were wide eyed when Uo started snickering slightly, Hana followed.

'That sneaky writer is gonna get one hell of a beating once this comes out.' Uo thought to herself regaining her composure.

"You're right Tohru that is wonderful. But you know what I think? I think you should go tell them right now that you love them being together, that you are totally okay with it!"

"Arisa?" Hana said coking an eyebrow.

"I do really want to tell them that I would love for them to keep on dating, oh but, what about school?"

"Tohru! Don't you think this is more important? Telling two of your closest friends that you except them is something anyone wants to hear! We'll come up with an excuse for your tardy and take extra detailed notes that you can copy off of during lunch." Uo said. Tohru's eyes sparkled.

"You're right! Thank you so much Uo! I am going to tell them right now!" Tohru said running off. Once Tohru was out of earshot Uo began cracking up hysterically.

"Arisa, are you sure that was wise?" Hana asked.

"Not at all, but I want to see the look on the prince and carrot top's face when I mess with them for this. Poor Tohru." Uo said with a chuckle.

-----

Kyo had run near the far end of the campus and stopped to take in some air. That's when Yuki found him. At first that uncomfortable silence filled them. Yuki tried his best to push past it.

"What the hell was that you stupid cat? You have no right to talk to Ms. Honda that way." Yuki said darkly.

"Whatever, it wasn't any of her business." Kyo said looking up at Yuki with a glare.

"You know you really bug me with that attitude of yours. You remind me of a five year old." This sent Kyo over the edge as he snapped up and grabbed Yuki by the collar with both hands.

"Well your attitude reminds me a lot of a devious bastard!" Kyo said pulling his face closer to Yuki's so that he could glare at him even more intensely, Yuki, of course, returned the glare with an even harsher one. Honestly, Kyo was fully ready to punch him in the face when…

"Eep!"

Both boys looked toward Tohru who had quickly turned away from the scene. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! Please go back to whatever you were doing!" Tohru said with a blush very heavy on her cheeks as she ran away frantically.

It took the two boys a minute to process what had just happened. Then it occurred to Kyo what position they were in. Kyo had Yuki close to his face with his collar in his hands. If they had a slightly softer expression and if the person who saw them had a mind just as corrupted as Tohru they could've really looked like they were about to kiss each other.

"WHAT?!?! NO! NO! NO! DEFINITELY NOT!! WHERE THE HELL DOES SHE GET THESE IDEAS!?!?!" Kyo said.

"Well you should know!" Yuki shouted back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!?! UNLESS YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THAT STUPID LETTER YOU SENT ME!!! YOU MUST'VE PUT SOME IDEAS IN HER HEAD!!!"

"LETTER?! WHAT LETTER?!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SENT ME THAT STUPID LOVE NOTE!!!!!" Yuki snapped back the tension finally getting to him.

"What?!?! No I didn't!!" Kyo said calming down a bit.

"Well then what is this??" Yuki said pulling out the letter from his backpack and handing it to Kyo.

Kyo read through the letter and gave a disgusted face. "What the-?? I didn't write this!"

"You… didn't?"

"Hah! Like I'd write anything this girly." Kyo said ripping up the letter.

"Well that's what I thought! But then you started acting strange around me." Yuki stated.

"Well that's because I thought I got a letter from you. I started acting weird around you because well… I _did_ expect you to write something this girly." Kyo said simply.

"And the fact that I hate every fiber of your being never entered your mind?"

"Uh… well, I guess not."

"Idiot." Yuki mumbled. Kyo let himself ignore Yuki for the moment and turned his focus back to the situation at hand.

"Well then wait a minute, then who put the letters in our lockers? And why has Tohru been sucked into this?"

"Tohru?" Yuki asked now becoming even more interested.

"Haven't you noticed she's been acting extremely weird around us?"

"It has to be her friends then. It definitely sounds like something they would do."

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill that damn Yankee!" Kyo shouted.

---------

"Tohru? Are you alright? What happened?" Uo asked coming up to Tohru sitting at her desk blush still very heavy on her face and she was looking down at her hands.

"Oh nothing Uo. I was just a little startled that's all."

"Startled?" Hana questioned.

"I think I walked in on a private moment Yuki and Kyo were having I feel as though I may have ruined their moment."

"Wait a minute, you actually saw them?! Together?!?" Uo asked.

"Yes. But I'm glad they worked things out. But in all the commotion I was unable to tell them how I felt." Tohru said casually while Hana and Uo continued to get over this.

'That pervert wasn't lying!' Uo thought as her eyes widened. She just couldn't picture it. At that moment Kyo and Yuki walked through the door. Kyo was glaring at them but then again he was always glaring.

"Tohru are you _sure _you saw them together?" Hana asked suspiciously.

Tohru nodded. Hana and Uo smiled devilishly.

"I wonder how the Prince's fan girl will react." Uo said her lips curving into a sly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Something weird was going on. Not only was Tohru somewhat avoiding the two boys for the remainder of the day but everybody was looking at them strangely. A few girls even came up and congratulated Yuki and Kyo and tried to hug them as well while Yuki also saw a lot of girls crying in the hallways.

Yuki sighed as he realized he had left his notes in the classroom after his student council meeting. He sighed and headed back to class 2-D to retrieve his class work. He opened the door to find Motoko sitting at a desk by the window looking outside.

"Ms. Minigawa? What are you doing here this isn't your class." Yuki asked heading over to his desk. Motoko looked up at him. Her eyes were blotched and red as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Ms. Minigawa, are you alright?" Yuki asked with concern in his tone.

"Please Yuki; tell me if it's true." Motoko managed to stutter.

Yuki gave her a confused look. "Tell you if what is true?"

"A-are, are you really…. Are you really dating your cousin?!" Motoko said a little louder then she hoped.

"What?!? Who told you that?!?" Yuki said jumping back. Motoko took his defensiveness as a sign that it was true and began to weep even louder.

"One of the girls over heard a conversation that Tohru Honda was having with her Yankee friend and that wave woman. She said that she saw you kissing Kyo!"

'Holy freaking crap they're everywhere.' Yuki thought.

"And another girl oversaw the letter you had sent to him when she was in the locker room."

Yuki felt like banging his head on the table out of frustration.

"Uh… Ms. Minigawa, I don't know what to tell you except not to believe everything you hear." Yuki stated simply.

"Is that a double message?" Motoko sobbed.

"H-huh?"

"You say not to believe everything you hear, so that means I shouldn't believe that you are denying this?!?! Is this your own way of saying that it's true?!?"

"Wh-what no!"

"If I can't believe everything I hear then who should I believe? Yuki I thought you were flawless but to lie to my face!"

"L-lie?!?"

"What kind of man lies to a girl?!?! What kind of man makes a woman cry?!?! I thought I was crying out of love, but I realize it was out of pain!"

"Uh… please… I uh…"

"SAVE IT!! I can't hear it! It's just too painful!" Motoko screamed as she ran out the door sobbing.

Yuki was left behind with a blank stare not really processing the conversation.

"What just happened?"

"Aw what a shame and here I was going to congratulate you." Arisa said walking into the room.

"Is this your doing Ms. Uotani?" Yuki glared at her.

"Me? I'm just an innocent bystander. Tohru told me everything I know." Arisa said shrugging. "Although I do have a question. Tohru said that she saw you and Kyo kiss, is that really true?!?"

"What?! NO!" Yuki said a little too quickly for Arisa who smirked again.

"Oh suuuure. Then what was with those letters?" Uo asked deviously.

"What?! How do you know about that?!"

"So then you _did_ send them?"

"No we didn't. We don't know who wrote them. And Tohru didn't walk in on a kiss she walked in on a fight. Kyo's hands were on my collar but he was about to punch me not kiss me!" Yuki was slightly disgusted at the thought. Actually really disgusted he just about gagged.

"Well then who wrote the letters?" Arisa asked.

"How should we know?!?! We thought you and Ms. Hanajima were the ones who sent them as a prank."

"Believe me Princey, if I had thought of it first I would have done it. But if your interested I think I may know the culprit at hand."

--------

"Shigure I feel awful just awful! It's as though I've failed you." Tohru said looking down at her knees as she sat in Shigure's office.

"Now Tohru I doubt that. Now tell me what happened." Shigure said trying to comfort the girl.

"Yuki and Kyo did make up but when I walked in when they were… together, I got so startled I told Hana and Uo about it and one of the Prince Yuki fan girls found out! Now it's all over the school that they are dating and they'll never want to tell me anything ever!" Tohru said on the verge of tears. Shigure had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Now, now Tohru there's no need for you too… wait what??? You actually saw them get back together?" Shigure asked.

Tohru nodded. "I can't believe I was so stupid as to talk about it right in front of everybody! I'm so horrible. On top of that now I know that they will never tell me."

Shigure was totally and completely shocked. This was just a prank, were really actually together? No it couldn't be it had to be Tohru, she as just seeing things. This prank had gone farther then he had thought and he loved it.

"No! I can't wait a around any longer. I know I shouldn't pry but they to know that they have a friend who will support them!" Tohru said with determination intertwined in each word. Shigure was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude but was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard the door slam open and two very pissed off teenagers come into the house.

"There they are!" Tohru said jolting up to go talk to them. Before Shigure could protest she was already greeting them.

"Kyo Yuki there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Not now Tohru we have to talk to someone else first." Kyo said sharply.

"No! I mean… please wait." Tohru said causing Kyo and Yuki to look down at the shorter girl who was blushing but still had a determined look on her face. "Kyo, Yuki. I know it's none of my business but I feel as though you should know where I stand!" Tohru said looking them both straight in the eye.

"Now Tohru hold on a second!"

"Not until you both know how I feel.

"Really Ms. Honda, you don't understand!"

"I think…"

"Tohru hold on!"

I" think YOU TWO MAKE A VERY CUTE COUPLE!"

…

The looks on Yuki and Kyo's face were priceless. Disgust mixed with confusion hatred nausea and just over all frustration. It did not help that Shigure was in the other room unable to hold his laughter in. Through the thin walls they could hear his laughter filling the house like flooding water.

It was silent except for the laughter that had not stopped yet. Yuki and Kyo tried to say something once or twice but they couldn't think of what. Shigure was still laughing, and Tohru was still holding that determined look, blushing hard as she stared up at Kyo and Yuki.

"Ms. Honda, can we have a word with you, maybe somewhere quieter?" Yuki said deviously. Tohru followed Yuki and Kyo out of the room leaving only the hysteric laughter behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

AHHH! People reviewed! I'm so happy! Thank you all for reviewing and sorry it took so long to post the last chapter but I wanted to redo a few parts in the chapter.

Enjoy! But I don't Fruits Basket so more importantly don't sue!

* * *

Shigure peaked out of his room and carefully tip toed out of his room. He nearly yelped every time he heard a slight sound, and looked very carefully through each doorway, careful not to touch anything in the house.

Something… strange was going on. It had been nearly two days since Kyo and Yuki found out about Shigure's little prank, but after the two boys went to talk to Tohru, they came back into the room like nothing had happened. They didn't even confront Shigure about it in the slightest. This worried Shigure quite a lot, they were scheming something, and he could smell it in the air.

'Only a few more steps and I will make it safely to my office.' Shigure thought. He felt as though he was a man waiting for death, and the eerie silence the danced inside his eardrums.

Shigure quickly stepped inside his office and shut the door behind him. Letting out a little sigh of relief. Shigure scolded himself a little. He never worried about trivial things like this. So what if Yuki and Kyo were going to beat him up? He'd been through it before. Although a part of him just wished maybe they would get it over with, or maybe they really were learning to forgive and forget leaving the lost soul to wallow in guilt. Shigure nodded his head and relaxed a little knowing Tohru would vouch for him.

"SENSEI!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Shigure yelped as he nearly fell to the ground. He turned around to see his editor with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Mii, it's just you." Shigure said in relief. "What's wrong? I don't have any deadlines due."

"You really do care about me don't you sensei?!! You really don't think about only yourself, you pretend to, but you really are a good person." Mii said joyfully as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Mii, what are you…?"

"The sequels!! The new titles!! You promised to release these things all in a month!! And now I know you can't tease me with this!" Mii said running up to hug him only to be stopped by Shigure holding a hand out to her face making Mii's arms go limp but she smiled underneath the man's hand.

"I don't what you're… wait, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because the media already knows about your new books!!! There are already people calling in to preorder them. If you don't do your work then not only will you lose publicity and respect as an author, you promised to pay for any late books that come out from your own pocket." Mii exclaimed.

"Really Mii, I don't know what you are talking about." Shigure said with a slightly concerned face.

"Really? quite clearly, don't you Kyo?" Yuki said as he entered the office.

"Yea it was all in that letter, I saw him write it." Kyo replied as he stepped in too.

"What letter?" Shigure said completely afraid for his life now. Mii pulled out a piece of paper, signed by Shigure. Then there were the list of witnesses who had signed underneath him. Among them were Kyo, Yuki and Tohru.

'Tohru?!?! They got Tohru to sign this?? What did they have to do spike her tea??' Shigure thought bitterly.

"My favorite part was when he promised to give 85 percent of all his profits to his two favorite cousins." Yuki said scanning the letter again.

Shigure went pale as Yuki almost teasingly waved the paper in front of his eyes as Shigure caught bits and pieces from the letter. How was he going to finish five books in one month??

"I'll leave you to work! I'll be back for the first book on Monday!" Mii said as she left the room gleefully.

"We should leave too, Kyo. We don't want to stifle our cousin's creative spirit." Yuki said giving Shigure a cold glare as Kyo laughed hysterically, almost evilly, as they left the room leaving Shigure with the letter. He turned it over to see if there was anything else he had to do, instead he found a sketch of a small dog, with X's in its eyes, its tongue sticking out and stars above the large bump on its head. Below it were the words carelessly scribbled:

'April's Fool'

Shigure never had a boring day from that point on again.

* * *

Haha, yup that's the end, please review they make me happy. 


End file.
